The fall of cocoon
by Gwenanne14
Summary: when a you fusion returns, fang and travel 600 will team up to stop him


搜尋

瀏覽上傳

Gwenanne14

我的頻道 訂閱 收件匣 我的影片 帳戶 我的最愛

登出

Lord of the Dance - Siuil a Run on piano

**MichelleSeven** 37 部影片 訂閱 編輯訂閱項目

載入中...

div class="yt-alert yt-alert-error yt-alert-player yt-rounded" img src="." class="icon master-sprite" alt="警示圖示" div class="yt-alert-content" 這部影片必須使用 Adobe Flash Player 觀看。br a href=".com/flashplayer/"前往 Adobe 網站下載 Flash Player/a。 /div /div

**111**  
>觀看次數<p>

**111**  
>觀看次數<p>

**MichelleSeven** | 西元2010年06月14日

The song "Siuil a Run", part gaelic part english. It's a very prett...

**MichelleSeven** | 西元2010年06月14日

The song "Siuil a Run", part gaelic part english. It's a very pretty song, and easy to play =) There are lyrics too.  
>Played by ear!<br>Hope you like it!

類別：

音樂

標籤： Siuil run piano celtic gaelic harp Flatley's Lord of the Dance lyrics

載入中...

喜歡

嵌入

儲存至 載入中... 分享

簡短網址

傳送電子郵件 Facebook Twitter MySpace orkut hi5 Blogger Live Spaces Bebo Buzz StumbleUpon

想要在 **Facebook**、**Twitter** 和「**Google 閱讀器**」中和大家分享您最愛的影片、評分或評論嗎？立即連結您的帳戶！(**您**可以控制訊息公佈的時間。)

連結帳戶 現在不感興趣

載入中...

對此影片做出回應... 剩餘字元

取消 或 發佈

附加影片

查看全部 所有評論 (1)

RochelleMyCharms

1 月 以前

Beautiful Song :)

RochelleMyCharms 1 月 以前

檢視所有評論 »

回覆

封鎖使用者解除封鎖使用者

載入中...

建議 6:40新增至  
>佇列 Hardiman: The Lord of the Dance - Angeni &amp; Ar...播放清單建立者：aawpiano2007觀看次數：1,653 4:43新增至<br>佇列 The Lord of the Dance - Piano Solo - Simple Gif...播放清單建立者：pianoplr觀看次數：1,040 3:27新增至  
>佇列 John Langstaff - Lord of the Dance播放清單建立者：bobtoomey觀看次數：7,539 2:12新增至<br>佇列 Lord of the Dance - Gypsy (Ronan Hardyman)播放清單建立者：ALLEXXIII觀看次數：752 3:13新增至  
>佇列 Tillett Man Whistles "Lord of the Dance"播放清單建立者：tillettman觀看次數：150 1:52新增至<br>佇列 Lord of the Dance - Celtic Dream播放清單建立者：Titchet觀看次數：7,835 1:55新增至  
>佇列 "Lord of the Dance"播放清單建立者：Ekattrio觀看次數：557 3:22新增至<br>佇列 lord of the dance+lyrics播放清單建立者：directjinxy觀看次數：27,993 2:13新增至  
>佇列 Lord of the dance播放清單建立者：ParaguayanTree觀看次數：531 2:48新增至<br>佇列 Celtic Legend - Sweet Rosemary on piano播放清單建立者：MichelleSeven觀看次數：388 3:18新增至  
>佇列 12-string Guitar: Lemon Tree播放清單建立者：threelegsoman觀看次數：301 1:23新增至<br>佇列 The Secret Garden soundtrack PIANO + flute part播放清單建立者：MichelleSeven觀看次數：247 2:00新增至  
>佇列 Lord of the Dance Victory播放清單建立者：Jarlaxe1觀看次數：1,655 3:06新增至<br>佇列 "Siuil a Run" - Celtic Woman (Cover)播放清單建立者：RealoveGSR觀看次數：480 2:16新增至  
>佇列 Siuil a Run (acapella) - Siobhan Owen播放清單建立者：sharbas觀看次數：6,984 3:54新增至<br>佇列 SONICFLOOd - Lord of the Dance - Music Boat 2007播放清單建立者：ccmconcertlover觀看次數：27,975 2:36新增至  
>佇列 Riverdance - The Countess Cathleen - My Piano T...播放清單建立者：benjamincostello觀看次數：21,812 3:19新增至<br>佇列 Lord of the Dance - "Suil A Ruin"播放清單建立者：BsUaBkBuLrEaS觀看次數：37,821 4:19新增至  
>佇列 KOKIA Siuil a Run播放清單建立者：Taruwar觀看次數：7,100 3:58新增至<br>佇列 Lord of the Dance - 2 pianos, 4 hands播放清單建立者：tomgetc01觀看次數：196 正在載入更多建議... 載入更多建議

已將此影片新增到 [我的最愛]。

已將此影片從 [我的最愛] 中移除。 您不喜歡這部影片，感謝您的寶貴意見！

"" 搜尋結果

載入中...

說明 關於 安全 隱私權 條款 版權 上載者與合作夥伴 開發人員 廣告 語言： 中文 地點︰ 全世界 安全模式: 關閉

載入中...

佇列

瞭解更多資訊 建立播放清單 清除佇列中的所有影片 顯示您的佇列

**1** labrador-river播放清單建立者：ababaibaba **2** Celtic Legend - Sweet Rosemary on piano播放清單建立者：MichelleSeven **3** AFER VENTUS - ENYA播放清單建立者：markah96 **4** Chihuahuas playing on the beach播放清單建立者：Seidlm **5** Steffie's Big Beach Adventure播放清單建立者：TheHandabear **6** Fusion Fall-Getting nano Swampfire播放清單建立者：empoleon54566 **7** fusionfall swampfire nano播放清單建立者：razorfang45 **8** Septimus- Stardust Soundtrack播放清單建立者：YouFightLikeACow **9** Enya The Celts播放清單建立者：anfernandez86 **10** Where Are You Christmas? - Starfire and Raven播放清單建立者：CereittanyPrincess15 **11** The Last Samurai播放清單建立者：mormalv **12** Enya - Lothlorien播放清單建立者：marc198684 **13** SwampFire Nano播放清單建立者：legomegazord **14** Ben10 Alien Force - Japanese Style Slideshow播放清單建立者：4eknight110 **15** marys pooch pad dogs playing on the beach播放清單建立者：mokim0 **16** MARYS POOCH PAD ,FUN ON THE BEACH播放清單建立者：mokim0 **17** Photo's of the Dust Storm - Australia - 23rd Se...播放清單建立者：mhull14 **18** Ben 10-Bad boy播放清單建立者：lyvminh **19** Zutara - Bad Romance播放清單建立者：TheMartiangirl **20** Beast Boy Wants to be a Rockstar播放清單建立者：mattdamonsgirl **21** Avatar Girls - Poker Face播放清單建立者：avatarjourney **22** Justin Rudd's Dog Photography播放清單建立者：justinrudd **23** Flora's Secret (Enya)播放清單建立者：azenenc **24** Lothlórien Enya Request播放清單建立者：Friederike1990 **25** Lothlórien - Enya and Nicky Ryan - Lord of the ...播放清單建立者：MissDeniseHewitt **26** Fire Nation Gurls播放清單建立者：EspadaJanai **27** Enya - Caribbean Blue播放清單建立者：1xxxNoNamexxx1 **28** ASH SWIMMING AT DA BEACH播放清單建立者：hialoha **29** avatar - poker face播放清單建立者：AvaFreak873 **30** Greyhound Rock, July 4, 2007播放清單建立者：benlomonder **31** labs swimming播放清單建立者：BuckCary **32** Avatar girls are California gurls播放清單建立者：123chachy **33** Are you ready for starfire?播放清單建立者：galiwen **34** Mighty To Save by Laura Story播放清單建立者：mranderson95 **35** Amazing Dust Storm-Sydney Australia-23/09/09.播放清單建立者：tilbis1 **36** Australian Dust Storm in Sydney播放清單建立者：greyseaproductions **37** Sydney Dust Storm播放清單建立者：ireallydno **38** Dixie Chicks - wide open spaces with lyrics播放清單建立者：hassanino86 **39** Breakheart Reservation播放清單建立者：stapleshuskies **40** Zutara: Fallen播放清單建立者：foreverwander **41** ENYA - a day without rain播放清單建立者：dreamvisionstudio **42** Dog Beach Photography by Justin Rudd!播放清單建立者：justinrudd **43** BAD ROMANCE [BWEN]播放清單建立者：Hilaryth **44** Sydney hit by "Apocalyptic" duststorm / sandsto...播放清單建立者：Esceha57 **45** Diman by Lucas (piano)播放清單建立者：lucasgabutti **46** The other side of raven播放清單建立者：xShadowgaligerx **47** Septimus - Stardust Soundtrack播放清單建立者：mormalv **48** Lord of the Dance - Siuil a Run on piano播放清單建立者：MichelleSeven **49** Sunkissed (Kargo) To Sunsets播放清單建立者：Bernieken **50** Junior at the Beach播放清單建立者：luna29148 **51** The Scientist (Coldplay) - piano播放清單建立者：lucasgabutti **52** Enya - White Is In The Winter Night播放清單建立者：Katjes3 **53** Lothlorien piano by Lucas (Enya song)播放清單建立者：lucasgabutti **54** Enya - "Lothlórien" - Arranged and performed by...播放清單建立者：JeffMSoares **55** Enya - Lothlorien [Lord of the Rings Soundtrack]播放清單建立者：oleenkam **56** Dogs Playing Ball on Brigantine Beach播放清單建立者：garyp609 **57** Lothlorien By Enya播放清單建立者：hippylove28 **58** Enya - Watermark播放清單建立者：monnix **59** wipeout youtube播放清單建立者：cleitak **60** Only If - Enya播放清單建立者：Eli2760 **61** DOG SLEDDING播放清單建立者：HOZKNSZOO **62** Sydney wakes to red dawn播放清單建立者：NewsOnABC **63** Dogs on the beach播放清單建立者：kstroun **64** Progression of a Sunset - San Diego, CA播放清單建立者：winkygirl **65** Enya - Amid The Falling Snow播放清單建立者：runner157 **66** Enya - Wild Child & Caribbean Blue (The Greates...播放清單建立者：scandinaviaone **67** Enya- Silver Inches播放清單建立者：AJMusicgirl **68** Dust storm hits Broken Hill播放清單建立者：NewsOnABC **69** Sydney Dust Storm Diary in High Definition播放清單建立者：IainSydney **70** fighing fusion ben (swampfire)播放清單建立者：cheesedude425 **71** Fighting fusion ben (swampfire nano)播放清單建立者：ProductionsMaximum **72** Dog Beach, Gold Coast Australia播放清單建立者：kstroun **73** Labrador Retrievers dance to Sarah McLachlans R...播放清單建立者：rjnii2206 **74** Only Time by Lucas on Piano播放清單建立者：lucasgabutti **75** Dust Storm Hits Sydney! - 23rd September 2009播放清單建立者：TheStuffChannel100 **76** Perro Salchicha en El Mar! Dachshund day at t...播放清單建立者：tropicalcoyote **77** Small Wiener Dog...Big Ocean播放清單建立者：tropicalcoyote **78** Sydney Dust Storm播放清單建立者：fatboyjem **79** Crazy Dust Storm in Sydney Australia, September 23播放清單建立者：nonameisacat **80** Sydney Dust Storm - 23 Sept. 2009播放清單建立者：djsteen **81** Dust Storm in Sydney, September 23, 2009播放清單建立者：aro004 **82** Sydney Dust Storm - Freaky播放清單建立者：metalmouthprods **83** Sydney Apocalypse - Dust Storm播放清單建立者：TotallyGWB **84** Red Sydney Dust Storm播放清單建立者：AndySmiirnoff **85** sydney red storm播放清單建立者：TheLlcooljose **86** SYDNEY DUST STORM (STRANGE WEATHER) 23rd Septem...播放清單建立者：pslobana67 **87** Sydney Harbour Covered by Dust Storm播放清單建立者：philsandberg **88** Sky in Sydney is Orange !播放清單建立者：Kerschenpower **89** Homokvihar Sydney-ben播放清單建立者：barben0524 **90** the dust storm 23/09/09, sydney播放清單建立者：adarsh9683 **91** Sydney Dust Storm播放清單建立者：xleopards **92** Dust Storm in Sydney播放清單建立者：fendar228 **93** sand storm sydney 23 september 2009播放清單建立者：sheeviaustralia **94** Australian Dust Storms - Photos.播放清單建立者：Puma140494 **95** Giant Red Dust Storm engulfs the East Coast of ...播放清單建立者：JacksonJunior101 **96** Dust Storm in Sydney, Australia (Sept.23, 2009)播放清單建立者：erthangel **97** Sydney sous un ciel rouge عاصفة رملية في سيدني播放清單建立者：touareg200 **98** Dust storm播放清單建立者：Migetsub _只要在影片縮圖的選單中選擇您要的影片，即可將它新增至觀看佇列中。_ 瀏覽所有影片

載入中...

正在儲存...

關閉


End file.
